sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Puyo Puyo Tetris
Puyo Puyo Tetris is a puzzle video game developed by Sonic Team and Vicarious Visions and published by Sega and Activision. The game is a crossover between the Puyo Puyo series and the Tetris franchise, and features various gameplay modes incorporating both aspects. The game includes characters modeled after the seven Tetrominos, which are different puzzle pieces each made of four blocks. Puyo Puyo Tetris was the first Tetris-related title published by Sega since ''Tetris Collection'', an installment in the Sega Ages series, in 2006. Puyo Puyo Tetris adopts the guidelines used in current Tetris titles, so the rotation patterns and colors of the Tetrominoes differ from Sega's previous releases. Puyo Puyo Tetris was released for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PlayStation Vita and PlayStation 3 in Japan in February 2014. Versions for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One were later released in Japan in December 2014. The PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch versions were released worldwide in April 2017, and marked the first localization of a Puyo Puyo game since Puyo Pop Fever. Gameplay Puyo Puyo Tetris centers around the combination of two main gameplay styles, Puyo and Tetris. In the Puyo Puyo style, colored blobs knowns as Puyos will fall from the top of the screen and can be rotated before being placed down. The Puyos can be popped by matching four and more of the same color next to each other. By carefully arranging the Puyos, players can perform chain combos in which additional Puyos are matched and popped as they fall into place, earning more points as a result. The Tetris style, on the other hand, has players placing shaped blocks known as Tetriminoes down on the playing field. Successfully filling a complete horizontal line of blocks on the field will make it disappear, and additional points can be earned clearing multiple lines at once. In either style, the game ends if Puyos or Tetriminoes pile up over the top of the playing field. Using these two gameplay styles, Puyo Puyo Tetris features five main game modes, each of which can be played with up to four players, both locally or online, or against computer opponents. With the exception of Swap and Fusion modes, each player can independently choose between Puyo and Tetris styles. Versus mode is a standard match in which players face off against each other with their chosen style. By performing chain combos in Puyo style or clearing lines in Tetris style, garbage is sent over to the player's opponents, which appears as Garbage Puyos in Puyo style and added lines in Tetris style. Players lose once their playing field is filled over the top. Party mode throws in power-ups that can give the player benefits or hinder opponents. The player who has the highest score at the end of a time limit wins, and players won't be eliminated from filling up the board in this mode. Swap mode has the players periodically alternate between Puyo and Tetris styles, each on its own board. Players lose when one of their board becomes completely filled. Fusion mode combines both Puyo and Tetris styles onto one board, with Tetrinimoes sinking below any Puyos when placed. Finally, Big Bang mode combines Fever mode from Puyo Puyo with Lucky Attack from Tetris. Depending on the style, players must quickly clear waves of pre-arranged Puyos or Tetris blocks, aiming to clear as many waves as possible within a time limit. After each time limit, players are dealt damage depending on how much slower they were against the leading player, with players eliminated if they run out of health. There is also an Adventure story campaign consisting of various battles against computer opponents, and six single-player Challenge modes; Endless Fever, Endless Puyo, Tiny Puyo, Sprint, Marathon, and Ultra. Playing through each mode earns credits that can be spent in an in-game shop to unlock different art styles for Puyos and Tetriminoes and alternate voice packs. Story The story takes place about a year after the events of Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary. After the power of Puyos reunites Ringo (voiced by Cassandra Morris) with Amitie (voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos), Arle (voiced by Grey DeLisle), and Carbuncle (vocal effects by Erin Fitzgerald), they are suddenly alerted by the appearance of strange blocks reigning down on their world. They are then transported to a spaceship known as the SS Tetra, where they meet Tee (voiced by Max Mittelman) and his crew (Zed voiced by Dave Fennoy, Ess voiced by Eden Riegel, Ai voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, O's vocal effects by Cindy Robinson, Jay voiced by Laura Bailey, Elle voiced by Russi Taylor) along with Spyro the Dragon voiced by Matthew Mercer and his Skylanders (Stealth Elf voiced by Audrey Wasilewski, Eruptor voiced by Patrick Seitz, Pop Fizz voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait, Jet-Vac voiced by Jonny Rees, Tree Rex voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, Boom Jet voiced by Roger Craig Smith, Fist Bump voiced by Travis Willingham, Jawbreaker voiced by Ike Amadi and Rattle Shake voiced by Troy Baker), who come from a world where they battle using Tetris instead of Puyo Puyo. After the ship crash lands on Ringo's world, the girls help Tee repair his ship, only to discover some of their friends (Feli voiced by Hayden Panettiere, Raffina voiced by Erica Lindbeck and Rulue voiced by Kira Buckland) are acting strangely, fortelling the merging of dimensions. After managing to cure their friends of this brainwashing, the gang search in space to find who is responsible for the merging of the two dimensions. Upon reacing the edge of spacetime, they finally come across the Keeper of Dimensions and former captain of the SS Tetra, Ex (voiced by Matthew Mercer), who has felt lonely from having to maintain the two dimensions. Tee offers to take Ex's place as Keeper, but luckily Ecolo (voiced by Steven Blum) and the Dark Prince (voiced by Matthew Yang King) manage to create a portal between the SS Tetra and the edge of spacetime so Tee can visit Ex at anytime. With the matter solved, Tee and his crew bid farewell to Ringo and her friends as their dimensions are once again seperated. Development Puyo Puyo Tetris was originally scheduled to be the direct sequel to Puyo Puyo 7. However, due to various circumstances, it was rescheduled that Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary be released next and this game was pushed later. It was initially released for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Playstation 3, and Playstation Vita in Japan on February 6, 2014. Ports for the Playstation 4 and Xbox One were later released in December 2014, and included all DLC from the other versions. The Xbox One version is one of the seven Xbox One titles to be Japan exclusive. A Nintendo Switch version, also including all DLC, was released in Japan alongside the system itself, on March 3, 2017. The Playstation 4 version and the Nintendo Switch version would later be localized for release outside of Japan. It was released on April 25, 2017 in North America and on April 28, 2017 in Europe. Music The music was composed by Henry Jackman and Brian Tyler with the songs were written by Pharrell Williams (who also used the themes with Heitor Pereira for the gameplay) as well as the themes from "Puyo Pop Fever" by Klaus Badelt and Hans Zimmer along with the original themes of "Puyo Puyo" and "Tetris" by Jerry Goldsmith. The orchestral score for Tyler was conducted by Brian Tyler when Tyler's score was recorded and mixed at The Eastwood Scoring Stage at Warner Bros. Studios by Greg Hayes. Later Jacman's orchestral score was conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith when Jackman's score was recorded at The Streisand Scoring Stage and The Newman Scoring Stage and Jackman's score mixed at Remote Control Productions by Alan Meyerson and Chris Fogel with the additional mixings by Al Clay. Also the main theme from "Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure" by Hans Zimmer was later used in the game. The soundtrack for the video game was released in CD album and digital release on February 6, 2014 by Back Lot Music. Reception PlayStation LifeStyle gave the Vita version 8/10 and called it "an example of a franchise entry done right", somewhat disliking Big Bang Mode but with high praise for Adventure and Swap. Famitsu gave the game a score of 9/9/9/8. The 3DS version was the best-selling one in Japan, with 44,627 units sold in the first week compared to 10,306 for the PS3 version and 8,973 for the PS Vita version. The Wii U version did not chart. External links *Official website Category:2014 video games Category:Activision games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:Puyo Puyo (series) Category:Tetris Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sega video games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U eShop games Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman Category:Film scores by Brian Tyler Category:Films directed by Jodie Foster Category:Films directed by Bill Condon Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by George Clooney Category:Screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos